Soulmates
by frenchoncer
Summary: Outlaw queen one shots, because they are the best! Enjoy!
1. Fun in the kitchen

**Hi! So this is my first fan fiction ever! I'm a huge Outlaw Queen fan! I just love these two so much! Anyway I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, i'm french so yeah. And also, these characters don't belong to me, they belong to Adam and Eddy. Love you!**

 **Prompt: smut in the kitchen ;)**

 **Rated M**

It was 8 p.m. when Robin came home, back from work. As he closed the door behind him, a delicious smell invaded his nose, something like apples and cinnamon. With a grin on his face, he took off his coat and directly went to the kitchen. Yeah, he was right, she was cooking for him. It was a Friday night, their Friday night, the kids were at Emma's so that meant they were alone and that they had the entire evening and more specifically the entire night just the two of them.

Regina was facing the counter top, slicing apples, she couldn't see him. So he approached her without a sound and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She gasped in surprise and turned around.

« Oh hey! I didn't hear you coming in. » She said smiling, leaning in his grasp.

« That's because I'm an expert at sneaking in. »

« Oh right. »

She chuckled slightly, which made him smile too. She turned around to face him. She had some flour on her face. _God she was adorable._ He brought his hand to her face and wiped it off.

« You look adorable »

She blushed at his words. He leaned down at her and brushed her lips with his in a slow but sensual kiss. She melted into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. As he deepened the kiss, one of his hands went through her dark locks while the other started to go down towards her lower back, then to her nice curved arse. She moaned at the feeling. The kiss became even more passionate when she opened her mouth for him, his tongue caressing hers, both now fighting for dominance.

She pulled away, needing some air.

« As much as I was enjoying this, I have a dinner to finish, so if you'll excuse me » with that she turned around with a smirk.

« Is that so? You know I'm not that hungry right now » He pushed her hair to the side, revealing her neck, he spread a trail of open mouthed kisses from her shoulder to her neck. Regina closed her eyes at the feeling, she had to fight the urge to groan as she felt heat beginning to form inside her.

« Robin » she whispered almost too low to be heard, but he did hear her.

« Don't you want an early dessert ? » _Yes, hell yeah_ but no she was not going to give up this little game. Regina played to win, otherwise what's the point right?

But the game became harder when he went closer. She could feel his hot breath on her ear.

« You know i've missed you today, i've been waiting for this moment all day. I've been thinking about you, about how i was going to touch you, to hear you say my name as I pleasured you »

 _God damn this man, he was going to be the death of her._

His hands sneaked under her burgundy silk blouse, up to her breasts, cupping them and massaging. She shifted under his touch, she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold on anymore. Then she felt his already hard length against her ass, and that was it for her.

She turned back to face him, she grabbed his shirt to drag him in a hungry kiss. He groaned when she bite his lower lip.

He bent a little, placing his hands on the back of her tights, lifting her up on the counter top. She blindly pushed away all the things remaining on in so she could have some space. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer, and she finally had some friction against her core and let out a soft moan.

« I knew you couldn't resist me » he said between kisses on her collarbone.

« Shhh just keep going » she ordered, putting her hand on the back of his head to keep him where she wanted him. He chuckle at that and started to unbutton her blouse, when he was finished he unzipped her skirt, lifted her up just a bit so she could take it off completely. And there she was, standing here, all aroused, messy hair, flushed cheeks, dark eyes full of desire and lust in black lace bra and panties. He took a step back just to look at her. She sighted at the loss of contact.

« What are you doing? » She asked, obviously complaining.

« You are the sexiest women i've ever seen » She smiled at him lovingly.

« Good, now shall we get back to where we stopped ? » She didn't have to ask twice.

His mouth went directly on her breasts, he unhooked her bra and sucked on her right nipple, hard. She threw her head back « God!». He kept pleasuring her, appreciating his very, very responding lover in front of him.

Her hands went to remove his shirt « you're overdressed, it's- ahhh- not fair ». He took away his shirt in a second and she took the opportunity to rub his chest, feeling his muscles under her palms. She kissed every bit of flesh she could find. He couldn't help a groan when her nails dug into his skin. « Regina, love, let me taste you » She felt a wave of heat through her stomach.

He went down on his knees as she was still sit on the countertop. He kissed her inner tight but he never really gave her what she was aching for. « Robin, please ». Satisfied with his little torture, he removed her last piece of clothe to have her completely naked facing him, longing for him. His mouth brushed her core lightly, and suddenly he took her clit in his mouth and sucked it merciless. Regina nearly screamed, she was enjoying this way to much. Her hand went in his hair, keeping him in place. He slid two fingers inside of her, earning a deep, _and oh so sexy_ , moan from her throat. He was pumping his fingers in and out of her in a fast pace. She could already feel her orgasm coming slowly. Breathing heavily, she begged « Please don't stop - ahh- Robin! don't stop ». And with that, he hooked his fingers hitting that special spot inside of her « yes! ». He had his fingers moving roughly in her, his tongue on her clit, worshiping her body like she deserved to be worshipped. He kept doing just that until he felt her walls clenching around his fingers, and that was it, she came undone in his arms. He didn't stop though, just slowed his pace to let her come down from her cloud.

Once she was getting back to a normal breathing, she kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips and said against his mouth « I want you ». He kissed her one last time before he unbuckle his belt, freed himself from his pant and boxer, then he placed himself at her entrance and slowly made his way into her. She sighted as she finally felt complete. He started moving in slow but nice rhythm. She was holding at his shoulders and began to feel news waves of pleasure. But she wanted more « Robin » he stopped « could you take me from behind, i want to feel you completely ». He grinned at her suggestion and kissed her with his hands on both sides of her head « As her majesty wishes » he joked.

She quickly got up and touched the ground again, she turned around, bent to have her hands on the countertop. He had a view of her ass, it could have been a vision. He placed himself and slid into her, again. This time, there was no slow and sweet, he started fast and hard. « More, Robin, more ». But no, he wanted her begging for him « I'm sorry what was that? » She couldn't speak, her lungs were on fire. « What did you say Regina? » He bent over, his chest stuck to her sweaty back, his lips behind her ear « Just tell me » He was definitely playing, but she was not in the mood to play anymore. All she could focused was the sound of their skin meeting with each thrust. « I want more Robin, just - just harder, faster, deeper and _oh god_ » He plunged into her with such force, she was seeing stars, she could swear she actually was. He was grasping her hips and she was looking for a way to hold on to the countertop the best she possibly could. She was barely standing on her feet.

Both closed to the edge, Robin stopped. « What do you think you're doing?! » she asks.

« I want to see you ». With that she turned around, sat back on the countertop and he was back in her. He picked up his pace, he could feel her walls clench around him. He let his hand go down and rubbed her clit, knowing it would make her come so hard. « Fuck! Robin! »

« Open your eyes. Look at me » She did. They locked their eyes together. Suddenly there was just them. Only them, nothing else mattered, just two souls perfectly connected. As her orgasm hit her hard she almost cried out « God i love you! » As he joined her in ecstasy « I love you too ».

Once they both found their breath again, Robin got out of her. She pouted lightly at the loss of him.

« That was so sexy, you are incredible Regina, you know that right? » She laughed at his words.

« You are quite alright yourself » he smiled proudly.

« Do you realize we just had sex in our kitchen?» she asks.

« Yep, and i couldn't find it sexier ».

 **Let me know what you think :) hope you enjoyed!**

 **Justine**


	2. Truth or dare

**Hi guys!**

 **First of all, I want to thank you for the favs and follows, i'm so grateful and surprised, thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy this new oneshot as well. It's set in the Enchanted Forest, during the Missing Year. It's a bit longer than the previous one, anyway, i hope you'll like it! Bye!**

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Regina told herself.

An hour earlier

After a long and tiring meeting in the castle, talking about how to defeat Regina's wicked sister, listening to Snow and Charming's worries about their unborn child, going through the dwarves complaining about the fact that Regina was not someone to be trusted, she was still the Evil Queen to them, Regina was exhausted. But the thing that annoyed her the most was this insufferable thief.

He was cocky, arrogant, always responding to her sharp remarks. She was not used to this, usually she was the one snapping at people and that was it. Plus he always had that flirty grin on his face with one eyebrow lifted. She couldn't stand him, and his manners.

But despite all of this, she couldn't help the fact that he was doing something to her. Purely physical, she kept telling herself. She felt lonely and he was quite handsome with his crystal blue eyes and those dimples. But of course she wouldn't admit the truth, not to anyone or to herself.

Anyway, it was getting late now, most of them were gone except David, Hook, Ruby, Victor and Robin. She was ready to leave when David asked everyone:

« Hey! Does anyone would like a drink? I think that after this meeting, we all need it! »

« I agree! Who's up for rhum? » said Hook, grabbing the flask he always had on him.

« Yep! Why not? » answered Ruby, excited.

« Absolutely! Finally something fun! » Victor responded. Of course, no one missed the smirk he was addressing Ruby.

 _Ugh, these two are pathetic,_ Regina thought.

« What about you Regina? » asked Robin, lifting an eyebrow.

« Oh you know, i'm exhausted, maybe i should just go » she hadn't the intention to stay around these people.

« Oh come on! It'll be fun! » said Ruby while she grabbed some wine and glasses.

« Are you saying you're afraid to get drunk in front of us? » Robin insisted, he was now smirking.

« What? No of course not. » She quickly responded, annoyed by his attitude, again.

« Then stay. » He looked right trough her chocolate brown eyes, defying her.

Not wanting to leave him the last word, she finally agreed:

« Okay, fine. Maybe just one glass ».

Every one sat around the table, Ruby and Victor were acting like teenagers, David, Hook and Robin talked about all sort of battles they fought. _Nothing very entertaining,_ Regina told to herself. She had one glass of red wine and she was already bored.

« Excuse me but I said one drink, I did, goodnight every one » she said on a indifferent tone.

« What you're leaving already? » asked Killian.

« What if we play a game? » asked Ruby.

« Now, we're talking » exclaimed Victor.

Regina sat back and sighed.

« Okay… But after thinking, i will need something stronger » she said, pouring herself a shot.

« Good idea! » Robin followed her and grabbed himself a shot too.

« So… what's your game? » asked Regina.

« What about truth or dare? » she said, jumping in excitement.

« Oh please, we're not teenagers anymore » she snapped, irritated.

« Oh don't worry, that's exactly what's make it even funnier. » Victor added.

« Okay so i suggest we all drink first to make it more exciting » Hook said, serving every one a shot. Everybody drank, some of them grimacing at the feeling of the alcohol burning their throat.

« So, who's first? » asked Victor.

« Well I'll start » said Hook « Hum.. Regina! Truth or dare? »

« Dare » She didn't to start talking about her life, that was none of their business.

« Drink all of this » he prepared three shots in front of her. « Bottoms up ».

« Are you kidding me? » she said with wide eyes.

«So you're giving up? » he challenged.

She didn't like his tone. And no, she was not giving up, not to this stupid game. Regina _did not_ lose.

« Fine, let's do it » She drank all of them in one go.

« There she is! » said Hook with a grin. « So, your turn ».

Now she could finally have a bit of fun.

Half an hour later, they were all quite drunk. Regina felt dizzy but relaxed, less annoyed. Everyone was laughing for nothing and it felt good, to let go of all the pressure she had on her. But most of all, it felt good not to think about Henry, not to be sad. The game was getting more interesting, since every one started to ask quite embarrassing questions. It was Victor's turn and he had to ask a question to David.

« So, how's Snow in bed? »

« Uh, good i guess. »

Regina burst into a laughter, « You guess? That smells bad ». Everyone laughed at her statement.

« Well, it's good but… »

« Oh come on mate, you can tell us »

« It's always the same! Sweet and soft, i'm just sick of it » he admitted not very proud.

Regina couldn't help but giggle even more.

« So the prince does have some fantasies » she said, without any shame. Words kept coming out of her mouth without thinking. She was definitely drunk. Though she didn't mind anymore, at all.

« Anyway, my turn. Robin. Truth or dare? »

« Truth. »

« What turns you on? »

« I would say bossy women ».

« Why? »

« Cause they're challenging » he smiled and looked discreetly at the queen. She didn't noticed it. But she couldn't help asking herself if he was talking about her.

« What about you Regina? »

« I'm sorry? »

« What's turns _you_ on? » he raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer.

« Blue eyes » he smirks, as everyone else in the room, guessing she was obviously talking about Robin. This time she did noticed so she quickly added « I mean in general, of course ».

« Of course » Hook replied, with a knowing smile.

« So » she wanted to change the subject « Victor, truth or dare? ».

Once it was Robin's turn again, he took the occasion to push the queen further. He was well aware about the fact that he was making her uncomfortable, and honestly, he liked it.

« So Regina, what's your biggest fantasy ? »

« Sexually? »

« Of course, what else? » he laughed.

« Having sex somewhere I could get caught. » she couldn't believe she was answering so fast, without even thinking.

« Really? Why? »

« Excitement, I guess »

« Interesting. » he was definitely flirting with her now. The looks he gave her didn't lie.

« So Hook, what's your guilty pleasure ? » she asked, to divert the attention.

—

Back to Victor's turn « Regina, truth or dare? »

« Dare ».

« Fake an orgasm » She laughed at that, she didn't even care anymore, she was completely drunk and she was fine with it.

« Fine, but remember you asked for it » she claimed, with a husky voice.

She closed her eyes, and started moaning. First it was quiet and soft. But it quickly became louder and louder. She began to scream, her mouth opening, she throw her head back and arched « God! Yes! Fuck! Yes! » Then her breathing slowed down and became normal again. As she watched the faces staring at her, she laughed so loud « God if you could see your faces right now, it's ridiculous! »

Robin wasn't really able to speak right now. He was just so amazed by this woman. What he just assisted to did something to him. He was aroused. He kept telling to himself how much he wanted to be the one making her feel like this, for real.

« Robin, truth or dare? »

« Truth »

« When did you have sex for the last time » she asked. She was amused by the way he reacted to her little improvised show. Now she was the one teasing. She felt a bit more in control.

« I'm afraid it's been a while.. »

« oh.. » she tried to look serious but couldn't, she laughed again.

« Anyway, David truth or dare? »

« Truth »

« Did you ever think of having an affair? » Robin asked, but he didn't really care, the only person he wanted to know more about was Regina, but of course, he couldn't only ask her, they weren't alone.

« No of course not, I love Snow more than anything! » he asked, shocked by the question.

« Always so cheesy… » Regina added.

« Oh shut up » he joked. « And Regina, what's your favorite position? » he dared.

« Let's say I like it when it's not on a bed » she said almost whispering.

Robin couldn't take it anymore, she was going to be the death of him. He had never see her like this, so liberated. She was so sexy, the way she acted, the way she spoke, he wanted her, every inch of her.

« Ruby, what's your biggest shame? » She asked to the other woman, not really paying attention to her answer. She was more interested by Robin, who she knew she was affecting, very much. And she liked that. She didn't even listen to what Ruby said but she was taken away from her thoughts when she heard Robin's name coming out of the brunette's voice.

« Robin, truth or dare? »

« Dare. »

« Kiss Regina. »

Regina widened her eyes, she did not expect this. She looked in Robin's direction, just to see his reaction and surprisingly he seemed embarrassed.

« No, I wouldn't dare » he said drifting his gaze anywhere but toward the queen's eyes.

« You have to do it. It's the rule ». Ruby warned.

« Fine let's do it » Regina said.

 _Just one quick kiss, then that's it, it's just a game_ she told herself. Robin was quite surprised hearing her words. She stood up, he did too. She was walking towards him determined, she was going to be the one in control, not letting him go anywhere she didn't want him. Robin looked anxious, but just when she was about to grab him, he took a step forward a placed his hands on both sides of her head to pull her in a hungry kiss. She was not ready for this, totally not, she widened her eyes for a second but then she couldn't help but melt into him embrace. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. They both forgot they had an audience, now was just the two of them discovering each other. She moaned when his tongue found hers. They were stuck together, chest to chest, with her breast against his muscles. That felt so right. He bit her lower lips before pulling away, leaving them both breathless. They looked into each other's eyes, gaze filled with lust.

« Wow! That was bloody hot! » Hook said, smirking.

Both Robin and Regina looked at him surprised, they forgot they weren't alone. So they quickly pulled away from each other embrace, breaking the eye contact. They went back to their seat, without a word. Regina was a bit confused about her feelings right now but if there was one thing she was certain about, it was that she wanted him, now, tonight.

Everyone remained silent for a long minute, looking at the queen and the thief, who didn't dare to look at each other anymore. David broke the silence when he stood up and said « Well it was very nice but I think I'm going to retreat » he waved his hand and left.

« Same for me mates! Goodnight! » he left too.

« I think it's also time for us to go » Victor said, helping Ruby to get up and then they left, holding hands.

« Well Milady, maybe we should do the same » he suggested.

« What, going to bed together? » she asked in shock.

 _Yes, that's the only thing I want right now_ he thought.

« No of course not, I just meant leaving ».

« Oh right » she blushed.

She got up with difficulty. She felt so dizzy. She started walking toward the door but she missed a step and almost fell.

« Are you okay? » he asked, truly concerned.

She didn't answer, she just giggled like a ten year old. He joined her and he joked « You can't even walk straight »

« Of course I can! » She walked a few more steps before she stumbled again. This time he was here to catch her up, his hand on her waist. She giggled even more.

« No you're not, I'm walking you to your room » he said on a protective tone.

« Fine » she said, trying to look annoyed but she couldn't help her laugh, even if she didn't even know why she was laughing anymore.

In the corridor, they laughed and made fun of each other's state. Even if it was certain to everyone that Regina was definitely drunker than he was. Arriving at her open door, they stopped, facing each other. They locked their gazes and suddenly that desire was back. This time, she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him fiercely and guided them into her room. He groaned at the contact but pulled away a few second after.

« Hey what are you doing? » he said.

« I want you »

« What? »

« I want you in my bed, cause you're hot » she said like a child. Sure she would regret her words tomorrow.

« Regina you're drunk »

« Don't you want me? » with that she rubbed her hands against his chest. One hand went down, inside of his pants and took his length in her palm. He groaned loud at the feeling and put a hand on her wrist.

« Yes, of course I want you. More than anything right now. » He put a hand on her cheek, reassuring her.

« So what's the problem ? » She said with a hoarse voice in his ear.

« I don't want you like _this._ I don't want to take advantage on you. I don't want you not to remember it in the morning. »

« But I want you now » she added.

« And I couldn't be happier about it but I can't. If we have sex, I want it to be in the right way. »

She took a step back, pouting and said « Fine, but you suck »

He laughed at that, showing those dimples of his that she liked so much.

He turned around, ready to leave when she asked with puppy eyes « Would you at least stay with me? To sleep ». He couldn't refuse anything to her, not with that look on her face, she was so cute.

« Fine, if you promise to behave yourself » he joked and she sighed. « Promise ».

Once in bed, she had her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating, and she found it soothing.

« Can I have at least one last kiss before i go to sleep? »

« That you can »

He brought her closer and kissed her gently this time. It was soft and calm but still so good. This time, she pulled away, smiling « Goodnight Robin ». He loved the way his name sounded from her mouth. « Goodnight Regina ». With that she quickly fell asleep. As he was about to sleep as well, he couldn't help but apprehend the next morning. Will she regret? Will she still want him? Will she finally let her walls down to him? He hoped so, and he couldn't wait to see more color of this complexe, stubborn but still incredible woman.

FIN

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews, I would love to know what you think :) Love!**

 **Justine**


End file.
